The Half Brother
by Black Shadow Night
Summary: When his mother and step father die not too long after the War with the Giants and Gaea when he's seventeen. He goes to New Orleans to live with his Uncle and mother's older Half brother. How will he get along with his Uncle's team, just what secret is Tool hiding? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series or the Expendables, they belong to their respective owners and creators.**

She was almost given a Greek send off, her and Paul. But there were several normal humans including the almost bald man that stood in the row for family alongside Percy. They didn't know who the man was but Percy seemed to. They were all on high alert, even Percy. With so many demigods in one place monsters were bound to appear at some point. They didn't care if their prey was grieving. All but one human had left, the man with Percy when it happened. Percy was the first to react and the first attacked. He dropped to one knee pulling his companion with him as he pulled out Riptide, "Di Immortales." Percy muttered at the same time his companion muttered "Shit! what!" "What's it look like to you?" Percy muttered as he engaged the Hellhound while more Hellhounds and Dracenae appeared and engaged the others. "Big black dogs I've only seen in Myths." "That's what your supposed to see. It's the truth. Here." he tossed him a celestial bronze knife as he ducked from the Hellhound and thrust his sword up into it's belly, turning it to dust. "Celestial bronze is one of the only things that work on them. Don't lose the knife. The snake looking Lady's have scaly armor, week at the neck and joints." he said as he took one on and the man nodded. They split apart both making quick work of of any monster crossing their path and making it seem like an art form. Couple minutes later everyone stopped as the last monster dusted and everyone moved towards Percy who now stood at the center point of where everyone was. The unknown man reached him first and when he put a hand on his shoulder they were surprised he didn't instinctively shrug him off. Clarrisse, Jason, Nico, Leo, and Travis and Connor Stoll were the only ones close enough to here what was said as Percy looked up at the slightly taller man. "You okay?" the mans tone was gentle towards Percy despite what just happened and that Percy was more knowledgeable in this than he. Percy nodded slightly after a moment "Yeah. Physically. We knew it was a possibility, so many of us in one place outside of Camp's protective boarders. One can be a small beacon so can three. but so many of us." "It's like were begging to be noticed." Clarrisse said with a sigh. "Today of all days. I'd ask if they have no hearts but..." Travis started "They have none." Connor finished and they all nodded by this point all Demigods and Chiron had reached them, he was in his wheel chair and Percy couldn't remember if he had even gotten out to fight in full centaur form or not. "Percy." Chiron said clearly wanting an explanation on who the man next to him is. At least to those who knew him like the demigod Camper's did. Percy sighed "Chiron this is my Uncle, Lee Christmas. Uncle Lee this is camp activities director Chiron. Yes like the Greek Myths and apparently it runs in the family." then he said sadly "Mom could see the world of the Gods as well." "And it made her even more beautiful for accepting and not thinking she was insane. Or that I was." a male voice said, and Percy and Lee who was used to detecting emotions from stance or voice noted he was sad and grieving. Percy turned smoothly to face the man and so did Lee and Chiron as the others except for Jason and Nico jumped and whirled around, though all were still on high alert after the attack. Lee noted there were several similarities between them and his suspicion was only confirmed when Percy said "Dad!" and ran to the man who pulled him into a hug. "You left right before the monsters came." Percy's father sighed "They may have been waiting for me to leave." "Lord Poseidon." Chiron murmured bowing his head "Chiron." Poseidon nodded to him. "We'll be back in a moment." he murmured then nodded to Lee "Percy can explain later I'll have to leave soon. We'll be right back." Lee frowned but watched as the duo slowly walked away the younger of the two leaning slightly upon the older. "You'll be living with your Uncle." it wasn't a question but Percy still nodded "New Orleans. Told me his work hours are sporadic but his job pays good." his father nodded "He's a Mercenary. His life is dangerous." "I know. Can't really fault him for that now can I." "No we can't." he pulled out a long folded sea blue cloth. It looked soft but regal and it radiated the feel of the ocean. "Triton has been working on these for months. He had wanted to give them to you himself, was going to wait till your birthday or another earlier special occasion but decided you'd need it now or something like that. You two didn't get along easily, first time you saw each other. He's letting me give them to you." he balanced the cloth on one arm before he pulled it open revealing a sword, a pair of long knives, a couple daggers and several throwing knives and sheaths for them all, they were made of a silvery metal with a sea green hue and Percy could feel the ocean surging through them. "Their beautiful. Deadly but beautiful." and they were, and finely crafted too. "Sea silver. Only ones like us, connected to the Sea the way we are can wield it. Unlike Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold it can affect those not related to our world, but they'll still get past security points no problem and they'll return to you like Anaklusmos. The Mist should work like normal on them as well. On the hilts there should be something you can push and like Anaklusmos they should disguise themselves similarly but Triton wouldn't tell me what. Wants you to figure it out." Percy gave a slight but sad smile to his father. "The material?" he asked touching one of the sheaths. It felt leathery under his hand but was also saturated in the Sea like the new weapons. "Sea leather. Unlike normal leather it can get wet without any consequences." Percy nodded "Thank you. Will you tell Triton I said thank you as well please?" Poseidon nodded and after covering the weapons again he handed the cloth covered weapons and sheaths to his son and then guided him back to his friends and family, all dressed in black, absentmindedly Percy noted his father had also forgone his normal attire and was wearing a black suit and jacket just like he was. "Take are of my son Lee Christmas. He's already been through a lot." Poseidon said quietly as he watched the abnormally quiet and subdue teens surround his son and talk quietly saying their good byes in case they didn't get to before he left. "I will. He's my Nephew. My sister's son. Why wouldn't I take care of him?" Poseidon sighed "Some mortals are mean and cruel. I know you are not, but there is only so much I can do for him. Sadly taking care of him in the mortal world is not something I can do." Lee didn't ask. He knew he'd get answers soon. "One thing. Sally...she noted down long time ago he couldn't fly. There a reason for that?" Poseidon sighed "He's my son. Good news though is that Zeus recently decided that Percy can fly." he paused then "Just don't make him fly more than strictly necessary. He's safer on or in the ocean." Lee nodded, confused slightly but unwilling to let it show. He was already promised answers.

 **So this is also on , I actually started writing it under there first, where I go by ShadowRose.**


	2. Chapter 2

Barney had let him borrow the plane knowing it was a family emergency and that he unlike the others could actually fly it, besides it would be quicker anyway. While it didn't really have autopilot all he really needed to do right now was make sure they avoided birds and other aircraft's, he'd have no problem keeping the plane on course. So it was okay that his mind froze for a minute as his nephew who sat in what was usually his seat, the copilots seat, told him that the Greek and Roman Gods existed and so did the myths associated with them, in fact most half bloods at least ones that got into as much trouble as Percy said he did, treated all Myth's as if they had at least a small grain of truth. He did say that a few Cherokee tales did help immensely on the Quest to stop Gaea from rising. He also listened as Percy explained about the relations on the godly side of things, from Chaos, to his children, their children and their children's children to you got to the Demigods, and how three of the of the six first and oldest of the Gods were known as the big three and their domains along with the domains of the other gods and goddesses as well. He was silent for a few minutes after Percy finished then "So your a powerful one then. You attract more monsters than the others." "With more power comes even greater danger in our world and yeah us children of the big three do have to be careful. WWII started because Zeus and Poseidon were fighting together against Hades and their children and then later their allies joined them. Ironically enough, even though my father and Uncle Zeus won it was they who could not keep to the Oath they forced Uncle Hades into as the result of their winning, their at least a Millennia old and they still tried to circumvent a Prophesy, all they did was delay it. But that's beside the point right now. Yeah the more powerful the Godly parent the more powerful we are likely to be. But it's not always guaranteed. And the more powerful we are means we give off a more powerful scent or Aura as far as I understand it and we do attract the monsters more so than others. But we are more powerful and thus we should theoretically be able to take on more, plus I think we cause them more problems, the monsters that is and we may very well be tastier to them. Never asked and probably never will." Lee frowned slightly at how he seemed to brush off the fact that he had creatures coming after him with the sole purpose of killing and eating him. Then sighed and accepted that it was just how Percy's life was and that Percy had long since accepted it, like he and the guys didn't have a problem going out and getting shot at and killing people who tried to kill them while they were trying to complete a mission, it's just how life was at least for them anyway. "And there is something we call demigod dreams. Really its when instead of normal dreams we get dragged somewhere else really and we can **see** things, things that may already be true or could but might not happen. Easiest example is this. When I was twelve right at the time I was introduced to the world of the gods. It was the night...mom...took e to camp. The weather had been freaky for the past couple weeks. I was on the beach and it was storming in my dream as well as in real life but not the point. By the water I saw a Horse and Eagle fighting. Knew I needed to stop them but no matter how hard I tried to get there I kept getting slowed down. Turns put my Dad and Uncle Zeus were fighting. And I've had several more since. There are dreams where say a god or someone older like a Titan for example can summon us to them in our dreams, it's not always pleasant." "Doesn't sound pleasant. At all." Percy shrugged "It can be helpful though and I got used to it." Lee sighed "You'r seventeen you shouldn't have to get used to it, especially since age twelve but since you do and have there is technically nothing I can do about that but get used to it as well." Percy nodded "So what about school? where am I going?" "I was thinking online, a..K-12. You wont have to go to an actual school or have the chance of getting expelled again. Plus if anyone who I've made an enemy of comes around they wont be able to pick you up when on the way to or from or even at school." "True, but if I do we will have to deal with more monsters potentially finding me than normal. What about when your in Mission?" Lee ran a hand over his face before he started landing procedures and then putting the plane in Barney's Garage. "I was gonna ask Tool and see if he'd be able to keep an eye on you. Come on, I've got a few things I gotta finish up in here. Then we can go. I bought the property next door so it's not far." "Awesome. We're in a more secluded area. I like that." Lee chuckled and Percy gave a small tentative smile, the reason why they were here, together still fresh in their minds.

Barney must have not been home as he never came to the Garage after it was put up while they were there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anyone know Greek?" Percy asked him as they sat down at the dinning room table for dinner that night. Lee shrugged "If they do they haven't said. Tool's got a tattoo similar to the one you got? Why'd you get a tattoo in the first place. Tool's gonna try and convince me even more to get one." Percy chuckled slightly. "If he has an SPQR tattoo then he wont. It means he was part of the Roman Legion at one point and is either a demigod or a legacy." he looked down at his arm where there was a Trident and the initials SPQR right underneath it with a black line symbolizing first year in the Legion. Next to the Trident was a small eagle that is the symbol of Jupiter and the Legion, there was what looked like the bottom of a purple cloak behind it showing under the wings and by the feet. The letters FPWSD were underneath it right above the bold SPQR lettering though not as bold as said lettering. Right under the SPQR but above the year line was a small but bold G. "The Trident shows who my Parentage is. In this case Poseidon or Neptune as the Romans know him as. The Eagle and cloak are smaller because they show the status I rose to. The letters FPWSD, well the F stands for Former, the P is the rank I was before, the WSD means willingly stepped down. The one line means its my first year in the Legion off Probatio. SPQR its the Motto of the Legion, Senatus Populesque Romanus." "The Senate and People of Rome." Lee murmured and Percy nodded "The G? And what status did you rise to?" Percy chuckled "The G is a little confusing but I'll explain it. Hera knew we needed Romans and Greeks working together so she took one of the Legions leaders, the Praetors. There's always two, Jason was the Praetor she took from them and she took me from the Greeks." here Percy scowled "Hera needed me missing and without memory but not with the Romans yet when she first took me. She made me sleep for 'Safety' purposes for eight months till she needed me with the Romans. First night there I end up part of the Fifth cohort, it had been the Pride of the Legion till a Praetor from said Cohort lost it in Alaska to a Giant. We won the War games that night. Hazel as a daughter of Pluto has a knack for things underground. Frank was with us and the defenders of the recently built castle had water cannons and fire scorpions. I can control water. The three of us got over the wall easily helping the rest of the fifth in. War games had till that point with Jason's absence amounted to humiliate and beat down the fifth cohort so we were by ourselves till everyone realized we'd breached the wall. Mars came that night the god of war and claimed Frank as his kid then gave a quest Frank was to lead and because he thought I needed to learn some respect I had to go as well. We had a week to get to Alaska defeat a Giant and his forces and return by the Feast of Fortuna which was that week by the way. Polybotes and his army was marching on Camp Jupiter. We succeeded got the Eagle and more Imperial gold weapons and returned during the fight. We rallied the Legion. The Eagle, the Symbol of the Legion and the Fifth cohort was back. They raised me to Praetor after. That's what the Eagle and Cloak are for. Then Jason came back a couple days later leading a few of my friends with him. Gave him back Praetor ship as he'd technically had it longer and I looked at the role as better me than Octavian till Jason gets back. It took several months and me and several others including Jason, Hazel, and Frank on the run from the Romans. Gaea gets defeated y working together with the Romans when they were at our camp about to invade and Gaea wakes. Greeks will now be accepted into the Legion, volunteer only and only have to do five years in the Legion instead of mandatory ten that the Romans do. As soon as that was decided the G appeared as the first actual known Greek accepted. A few other Greeks have joined. They have numbers with the G." Lee was silent for a moment and put own his fork which he had been holding. Noting Percy ad stopped eating while he had been talking "You've been through a war?" he asked softly and Percy met his eyes "Two wars. We fought the Titans before the Giants and Gaea." he touched the beads on the cord around his throat lightly "Each bead depicts an important event." he said softly and stared at his plate for a second before looking back up at him. "Not hungry anymore." he murmured and Lee nodded, he wasn't hungry anymore either. "Go on." he said gently and after studying his face for a moment Percy got up and took his plate to the kitchen. Lee followed a few minutes later "You mind stopping by Tool's place with me? I know you can take care of yourself but if he was able to keep an eye on you when I'm not here. I'd be able to concentrate on the job better." Percy nodded "Yeah. I'll ware long sleeves. If anyone else is there they may question the tattoo or the scars." "There's not many on your arms. Got your weapons?" "People are unpredictably predictable. Either they ask or they don't, they stare or they don't. So I normally cover it. Too many stare and whisper in schools and it's not like I can tell them the truth behind them." Lee sighed but nodded conceding the point. "Got your weapons?" Percy nodded and held up his right arm there was what looked like a leathery sea green material making a sort of bracelet around his wrist attached to it were charms of weapons in their own little sheaths made of the same leathery material. "Triton made them to shrink to bracelet size I can easily unshrink them for use. But this way like Anaklusmos they can hide in plane sight." "Good."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lee did you finally decide you want a piece of my art?" a man Percy could only guess was Tool. "No Tool. I'd like you to meet my nephew Percy." pause then said quieter "He's living with me now." Tool studied Percy for a moment then smiled slightly as he saw the leather cord. "Nice cord necklace kid." "You have one like it?" Tool nodded once "It's in a drawer up in my room. Nothing much interesting happened my years there." "Apparently you get a kid of the big three and suddenly the world seems to be out to get everyone." Tool froze "Big three." Percy nodded and unclasped the cord from around his neck, took it off, re-clasped it and tossed it too the man who caught it and looked at them "Trident your first year. A Fleece your second..." he murmured looking through the beads. Silently Percy pulled up his sleeve to his elbow baring his left forearm exposing the legion tattoo. **"This will explain the first and last."** in perfect Latin causing the man to look at his arm. He cataloged the tattoo freezing when those saw the eagle and cloak. "You made Praetor you first two years?" "Week." Percy corrected softly. Then looked at the door. "My office is more secure. Come on." they nodded and followed him into his office. "So what is it?" he asked softly instead of using words water collected in front of Percy making a small square before he touched it and seconds later scenes started playing across it. From waking up with Lupa and her wolves with no memory but one which was no help, to making it to New Rome, his time with the Legion, the quest, making it back just in time to help the Legion, rallying the fifth cohort then the rest of the Legion. Personally fighting and with the help of Terminus defeating the Giant Polybotes then being raised to Praetor much to Octavian's displeasure. Then stepping down when Jason came back and the new letters except for the G appeared. He ended it after that. "Probatio to Praetor to regular legionnaire in the span of a week." "Later when the two camps truly accept each other." he pointed to the last bead so far, it was half purple half orange and had the respective camp symbols on their camps color. "And Greeks are openly welcomed to the Legion. Long as Roman things don't interfere with our Greek things. I became the first known and accepted Greek in the legion. We only have to serve five instead of ten years that the Romans do. But we can still join. When that decision was made the G appeared on my arm all other Greeks that join have a number next to their G." "So will those before you kid. A, 1-G appeared on mine." "One before G." Percy said and Tool nodded "The Lares. Used to call me Graceus like a curse. Now they refuse to call any other Greek that but will constantly refer to me as such but less like a curse and more like a nickname of some sort." Tool snorted "Roman's Graceus." and shook his head exasperatedly. Before more could be said the door to the shop opened and they heard a man call "Tool!" Tool sighed and stood "Be right there Barney!" then to Lee "Your introducing the kid." then to Percy "We'll have to tell the team eventually and soon probably but for now cover your arm. He may tease your uncle over you having the tattoo and him not having one." "No that's not Barney Ross's style. Rest of the team may but Barney. No. Besides I have one, the Expendables tattoo and that's all I want." Tool dipped his head conceding the point before leaving his office. Percy and Lee following as Percy pulled down his sleeve quickly and smoothly. "Was talking to Lee, Barney." was all he said before Barney was looking at the two behind him and Lee put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Barney this is my nephew Percy Jackson. He's living with me now. Got back from New York last night. Percy this is my friend and Boss Barney Ross. The two nodded to each other after a moment and Lee said "I was just asking Tool if he'd watch him or keep an eye on him when we're on mission's." "Fine by me. Don't want him getting kidnapped again while your gone." "Dude. Now that you mentioned that it could happen when were on mission. I could be worrying while on mission Tool." "He'll be fine with me Christmas. I'll even teach him how throw knives." "That's my job Tool. If any ones teaching my nephew how to use knives properly it's me." Barney smirked as Tool smiled and held up his hands in mock surrender and Lee rolled his eyes. "I saw the plane when I got back home last night Christmas, knew you were back. Was wonderin' when you'd show your face." Lee's lips twitched slightly before the two of them left Barney and Tool to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

It was decided Percy would try K-12 and since they found a way to convert English to Greek on the computer. With that matter dealt with Lee started teaching Harry how to properly use knives and hand to hand and kickboxing and Percy taught him how to use a sword. He'd been with Lee a week before he met the whole team. They'd gotten another mission and Lee brought Percy with him to the Hangar were they'd meet up with Tool and he could check his gear before he went scouting with Barney. "Hey Lee! Who's that with you?" Caesar called out as he saw them and Lee sighed as he pulled his nephew a little closer as all eyes turned to them. "Thought Tool was gonna watch him while were gone." Barney said coming out the plane "He was gonna meet us hear. His idea." Barney nodded "At least everyone gets to meet him now so their not wondering who he is later and vise versa." Lee's lips twitched. "So who is he?" Toll Road interrupted, before Barney, Lee or even Percy could say something "His nephew." was called out calmly from the entrance and all looked to see Tool coming in. They promptly greeted the man as he walked further in. "So introductions, then Percy can say by and we can leave ya'll to prepare and do what you do before missions." Lee frowned and Barney said "He can stay as long as he doesn't get in the way. "ADHD." Percy said with a shrug, not really caring if he stayed in the hangar or not. "I tend to get in the way if I don't have something to do." "I got a book you can read." Caesar called out and Percy just sighed "I'm also Dyslexic. I have problems reading English, Greek and Latin on the other had I can read just fine." they stared for a moment then "It's just English." from Caesar and Percy just nodded at him. "You have them confused and probably going to ask questions when they see you next." Tool pointed out as Percy sat in a corner of the shop a book in Ancient Greek sitting in front of him. Without glancing up he shrugged "Either they'll confront me about it and I'll tell them, which by the way we already said they'd need to know especially with who my father is and the fact I'm going to school online, or they'll at least Semi figure it out. You know your almost nothing like your other siblings, some come close but..." "Oh?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he looked over at him. "Yeah, their not as broad, or obsessed with knives, or tattoos, if you put them in a field with no buildings or technology they'd be fine, a forest may be better but...the sentiment is still the same. Which is actually a good thing right now." Tool sighed and walked over to him "Why is that?" Percy was silent for a moment then "Annabeth." he almost spat the name, "After the War with Gaea and the Giants I caught her cheating on me with a fifteen year old son of Demeter, he hadn't yet got the memo that the two of us were together, so I'm not holding a grudge or anything, just most look so similar to each other that looking at one..." "Reminds you of catching the two together and just opens wounds all over again." Percy nodded "I still got some similar qualities, but my grandfather was a child of Ares." Percy chuckled "so your a legacy too. Your not the first I've met who is a godling and a Legacy. Though we're both about equally related to him." "Why's that?" "Frank Zhang the other Praetor I told you of, his so many great grandfathers, I forgot how back it goes was a son of Poseidon and he was Greek even if he did end up with the Romans at one point. Frank's father is Mars, so Frank is technically both Roman and Greek by blood even if he is more Roman." Tool chuckled and his lips twitched up slightly, but he was analyzing Percy. In the few weeks he'd known the kid he'd noticed that while some things, emotions and responses were genuine he was a little detached as if he was holding something back, like certain emotions. He didn't know what all Percy had gone through, but he knew it was more than enough and he was a little worried about Percy but the good thing was he was around people who knew what it was like to see a war zone, see those they got close to die and were also older than him, could if he let them help him better than other Demigods who were about his age younger or slightly just slightly older could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long but another chapter up. I don't have much time to internet or computer at the moment as we had a house fire on January 8th and we are still living in a tent on the property. I only have internet and a plug for a computer that wont stay on long without a plug when we are taking showers at mom's work. Hopefully we have electricity soon as we just got a garage building up on the property yesterday.**

 **So with love and hoping you like it...Chapter six is finally up.**

It was actually sooner than expected that the Expendables found out what he was. They were coming back from their second mission and flying over Lee's house when Percy was there for a few minutes to check on the house and get a few things, Tool had been waiting out front till a hoard of monsters came from seemingly out of nowhere and attacked as soon as Percy had stepped into the back yard to grab something he had left there. They were about half way through the hoard when the plane was coming over head and Lee and Barney had seen what was going on. the guys had rushed to a window and seen as well when they heard Barney exclaim "What the Hell!", turns out they were all clear sighted and saw the monsters clearly. The two had just finished the last monster when Lee and the guys appeared. "You two alright? We saw some of it." Lee said simply and they nodded but Percy scowled slightly "We came back to get a few things. The monsters were waiting for me." Lee frowned but nodded "found you already then." he said simply and Percy smiled slightly at the easy acceptance "Anyone want to tell us whats going on?" Barney demanded "Inside, where you guys can sit down. It's an...interesting conversation to have." the team nodded at Tools words and filed inside after Lee. Once they were sitting Tool explained about the world of the Gods and their children. Then they waited for them to absorb it "Wait so you grow up fighting." Barney demanded "Not exactly"Percy said moving his head slightly from one side to the other for a moment. "Some have a minor god or goddess as a parent and can as long as they do not know who they truly are will never be targeted by monsters, others their parents are either part of the council or while a minor god or goddess not as minor as some and will either die by monster before making it to camp the first time or be running from monsters and somehow make it to camp. Some run away at a young age because they have a bad home life with their human parent. I know one that was lucky enough to run into a Satyr and two other powerful ones that he was escorting to camp, she ran away at six, her mother guided her to the other two Half bloods and Satyr. For me and most others we end up there at around age twelve, that's when our scent naturally intensifies for the monsters and it strengthens even more when we know what we are. Chiron actually went undercover at my school when I was twelve, as my Latin teacher and I ended up making close friends with the Satyr assigned to protect me during the year. My father is Poseidon and one of the three strongest Gods there is, he and his brothers are called the big three for a reason. So yeah I am an easy one for them to find." pause then "I also gave them a few reasons to hate me more than they normally do for a half blood but." he said a little sheepishly and Tool and Lee rolled their eyes, though Tool did sigh. "What Percy means to say is that while those of us separated from either the Roman or Greek camps were not fully aware of was that there were recently two wars that us Half bloods got involved in. From what I've heard Percy rallied the Gods and demigods together to defeat Kronos. Dealt the final blow, then right after that he went missing, ended up with the Roman's with no memory, Jason Grace a Praetor for the Roman Legion went missing at the same time with no memory and ended up with the Greeks. They ended up going against Gaea and all her giant and Earth born children and other monsters and still winning." "Over simplified and I didn't give the final blow to either. Luke gave the final blow to Kronos. Redeemed himself, died a Heroes death." Percy frowned at Tool slightly and Tool frowned as well "Didn't he go against the Gods at first and let Kronos use his body till he could get his own?" Percy nodded "Look when the end happened there were very few actually on Olympus when Kronos died up there. Myself, **Annabeth Chase** , Thalia Grace, Luke/Kronos, and at one point Ethan Nakamura, oh and Hestia, she's the Goddess of Hearth and home. It like the prophesy said came down to one decision, my decisions." "Wait what Prophesy!" Caesar demanded and Percy sighed again " _A child of the Eldest Gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds, and see the world in endless sleep, the Heroes soul cursed blade shall reap, a single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or Raze._ " he was silent for a minute to let the absorb it then continued "Remember that six year old I told you about? That ran away from home and met a Satyr and his two half blood charges?" they nodded "The six year old was **Annabeth Chase** ,The Satyr his name is Grover his main charge was Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus another of the big three, and then there was Luke Castellan son of Hermes. Luke had given **Annabeth** a dagger along with a promise when he gave it to her when they first met her. When Kronos backhanded Annabeth and caused her to hit a wall he hurt her and caused Luke to break the promise causing the blade to become cursed and Luke to be able to take control of the body but Kronos was gaining strength to not need Luke's body anymore. Now there is something called the Achilles Curse, called that because Achilles first got it by his mother dipping him in the River Styx when he was an infant. To play host to Kronos Luke had to get the Curse and Nico a son of Hades took me to gt the curse as well, almost black mailed me into it to, when you get the curse, all but one spot, one of your choosing becomes invincible. For Luke it was an armpit and easily covered by his armor, thing was though if I had even tried to kill them when Luke was in control Kronos would wrench control back, the choice was, do I give Luke Annabeth's knife or not? Even though I was close enough Luke could have tried killing me. Gave it to him, he made the right choice in the end." "He realize his mistake in the end." Gunner murmured and Percy nodded "So did Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis. He figured out _my_ weak spot when he aimed for a spot on my back and **Annabeth** took the blow for me. Kronos killed him when he refused to tell him which spot it was. Jason, Leo and Piper dealt the final blow to **_Gaea_** , also like the second great prophesy said." "Another Prophesy." Toll Road said and Percy rolled his eyes "You act like we never get prophesies, when in reality the Oracle gives a Prophesy every time a quest is issued, it's just the big ones like the ones with Kronos and Gaea that are truly worried about by more than just the questors." Tool snorted "I never actually heard that second Prophesy Percy." Percy humored them for a moment " _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to Storm or Fire the world must fall, an Oath to Keep with a final breath, and Foes bear arms to the doors of death_." he looked at them all for a moment then stood "If you don't mind I'm going to my room." Lee nodded it was okay and Percy left the living room "It was war, both times and I think there is something he's not saying that happened after but it doesn't really matter right now, we all know the effects of war." Tool said and they all sat straighter at his words. Barney nodded as did the others except for Lee who just sat there watching them all. "Now that you've upset my nephew some, lets go back to the hangar and put our gear in their proper places then you can go do what you normally do after a mission. I have a nephew to check on."

* * *

He looked in on Percy as the others left and sighed as his nephew lay on his side on the bed, just staring at the wall. He knocked once softly before walking as Percy looked up slightly "You alright?" he asked as softly and Percy shrugged ""No idea." Lee watched him a moment then came and sat next to him, and after a moment of waiting for him to look at him said "Percy." softly but conveying he wanted him to look at him with that one word and Percy's eyes looked at him. "You need somethin' you tell me alright?" Percy studied him for a moment then nodded "You have nightmares or just can't sleep, come bug me if you want to. We all get nightmares Percy, especially those that have seen more than others." Percy sighed and nodded "No promises." he said simply Lee sighed but nodded "I gotta go put my gear up but I'll be back right after alright?" Percy nodded "Alright, I'll see you later Uncle Lee."


End file.
